Dragonfly's Heart
by YukiMizuno
Summary: An original Ed, Edd, ‘n’ Eddy story. Strange events are starting to happen around Peach Creek, and the three Ed’s will soon be caught in the middle of it after saving a mysterious girl from a suspicious organization...
1. Chapter 1

**Dragonfly's Heart**

**By:** Jennifer Gay

**Summary:** An original Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy story. Strange events are starting to happen around Peach Creek, and the three Ed's will soon be caught in the middle of it after saving a mysterious girl from a suspicious organization.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy! All I own are a few of the original characters I've made up to go along with this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Girl**

It was a somewhat quiet evening here in the little community of Peach Creek as we soon came upon a facility on the outskirts of the city. It was a white building, filled with soldiers and scientists alike. Why were they here in this medium sized building? You will find out soon enough…

Suddenly, emergency sirens started to go off all around the building as we could see a young figure running from the building, **"Attention everyone; Patient Number 44 has escaped from her room! Retrieve her immediately! I repeat…"**

Meanwhile, back outside, we could see the young figure running away towards the woods in front of her, panting and breathing heavily as she ran as fast as her feet could take her. She soon reached her designated location; the safety of the woods. But she did not stop running; oh no, she kept on running, running for her life…

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far away, there was a neighborhood called the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac. In this neighborhood, in the second house to the right of the entrance, there was a bit of a commotion going on inside the house. It was an argument between two people; two friends that were only having a disagreement, which was taking place all in the living room.

The first teen boy was a middle sized twelve year old teen that had only three strands of black hair coming out of the back of his white-striped, black sockhat and had dark, jade green eyes. He wore a red-orange t-shirt that went past his waist, purple carpenter pants that went to his knees, and blue tennis shoes with long, red socks that went to his mid calf. His name was Eddward Johnson, but everyone called him Double D, because of the extra 'D' in his name. He was one of the people in the argument, but was really trying to calm his other friend down.

The other teen was a twelve year old that seemed to be just a smidge too short for his age. He had only three, long strands of dark, almost navy blue-colored hair on his head and had foggy, ice blue eyes. He wore a yellow t-shirt that went right to his waistline. The shirt had a purple collar and a red stripe coming down the right side of his shirt. He wore baggy blue jeans with a silver wallet chain coming out of his front left pocket and also wore red tennis shoes. The teen's name was Eddy Wendell. He was the one that started the argument, and continued for as long as he could.

"Now Eddy, stop being so stubborn about this--"

"I'm not being stubborn!" Eddy shouted to Double D, "You're just being stupid about this! I mean, come on; you're fallin' for a Kanker, of all people to fall for!"

Double D made a heated sigh, "Yes, I know it's rather ridiculous to you, but May was in distress--"

"Distress?" Eddy started to question angrily, "Distress?! About what?!"

"Well, Lee and Marie finally moved back with their dads, and May is really upset about it," Double D started to explain, losing his patience with his short friend, "Do you not feel any sympathy for her at all?!"

Eddy only huffed a little in annoyance, "No, why should I?"

Double D only looked at his friend with anger for a moment before softening his gaze to him, "… I really do feel sorry for you."

Eddy arched an eyebrow at his statement as he turned to him, "… Why's that?" he then asked with an annoyed voice and face to match.

"You've never really have fallen in love before," Double D started to say, "You don't know how I feel about her because you've never experienced it for yourself."

That struck a cord within Eddy as he looked at Double D with a bit of shock for saying it, but then narrowed his eyes towards him afterwards, "Just shut up, Double D," he muttered before he started to walk towards his front door, which was nearby next to where he was standing.

Double D, now feeling a bit sorry for what he said, noticed Eddy going towards the front door, "Eddy, where do you think you're going?"

"I just need to get some fresh air, alright?!" Eddy snapped to Double D as he then went through his front door, slamming it behind him as he did.

"Oh dear, I hope I didn't upset him…" Double D muttered as he then made a sigh.

Meanwhile, back with Eddy outside, he only made an exasperated sigh as he then trailed towards the Lane that was behind his house; he needed a walk to clear out his mind.

"Stupid Sockhead with his stupid feelings," Eddy muttered as he walked down the Lane in the moonlit dark night, "I don't need that sort of junk in _my_ life to get by!"

Suddenly, he thought he heard a twig snap from the woods up ahead; this got his immediate attention, "Huh…?" he muttered as he turned his attention to the woods ahead of him, "Who's there?!" he stated to where he heard the twig snap.

Eddy made a little growl when he did not receive a response as he started to go where he heard the sound, "I swear, if it's you Double D, I'm gonna…" he soon stopped what he was saying when he saw what was making the noise.

It was not Double D.

It was, in fact, a girl; a girl about his age in appearance and size. She had long, blond hair that was tied up with a thick, red ribbon into a bun. She wore a short sleeved, light blue t-shirt with a pair of blue jean that had a pattern of a yellow star on her left knee. She also wore a pair of blue, yellow and white tennis shoes. Another thing that he could see was that there was a ring on the middle finger of her right hand; it was shaped into a square at the top. She also looked to be at the point of exhaustion, breathing heavily from some sort of physical activity; possibly from running.

She then noticed Eddy standing there over him as she looked up to see him; she had bright, grass green eyes, "P-Please, h-help me…" she muttered before she closed her eyes, made a deep sigh and started to fall towards the ground. But before she could fall completely to the ground, Eddy caught her before she could hit her head on the gravel of the Lane.

"Err, uhh…" Eddy started to mutter at the situation he was in, _'Who the heck is this girl? Where did she come from…? And why did she pass out like this?!'_ these questions started to fill in through his head as he then started to pick her up bridal style, taking the girl back to his house.

"Hey Double D!" Eddy started to say as he came through his front door, "There's someone that needs some help; A-sap!"

"What…?!" questioned Double D as he came back into the living room from the kitchen, only to see Eddy holding a girl, bridal style, in his arms, "Oh dear!" he gasped as he motioned Eddy to lay her down on the couch, which he quickly did, "Eddy, what happened to her!"

"I-I don't know! I was just walkin' down the Lane when I heard her in the woods nearby," Eddy explained as he then looked at the girl, and then back to his hat-wearing friend, who was still determining the diagnoses for her, "Is she going to be alright or what, huh?!"

"… Yes, I think she'll be alright, Eddy," Double D stated as he looked back to Eddy.

He only made a sigh of relief, "Good, I didn't wanna deal with her being hurt an' all." Double D only arched an eyebrow at Eddy's sentence, but decided not to question it.

Soon the two of them heard a groan as they turned back towards the girl, who was starting to come to her senses, "What…?" she started to question before fluttering her eyes open again, "Where am I…?" she started to question as she then noticed Eddy and Double D beside her, "And who are you…?"

"Umm, my name is Eddward with two D's, so everyone calls me Double D."

"…" Eddy seemed a bit quiet before he said, "The name's Eddy; Eddy Wendell," he greeted as he then came up to one of the most important questions, "What's your name?"

"… Carolyn," the girl started to say, "My name is Carolyn."

"Alright, Carolyn," Double D started to say as Carolyn turned to him, "What were you doing outside; and that this time of hour?"

"I…" she started to mutter as she lowered her head down a little, "I… I-I can't say."

Eddy arched an eyebrow, "Why can't ya say?"

"B-Because…" Carolyn started to say again, "I… I-I ran away from somewhere; s-somewhere horrible."

"Oh… I see…" Double D muttered a little as he then turned to Eddy, who also turned to him with the same look on his face.

Eddy then turned back to Carolyn, "… Do you need a place to sleep tonight?"

Double D turned to Eddy with pretty much a shocked look across his face, _'Eddy…?'_

"Y-Yes, that would be nice…" Carolyn stated with a small smile as she looked to Eddy, "Thank you."

"Err, it's, uh; no problem," Eddy replied back with a voice that said he did not care, but that was far from the opposite of what he was really feeling.

"… Well, I guess I see you two tomorrow then," Double D started to say as he got up from where he was as he then walked to Eddy's front door.

"Bye," Carolyn stated as Double D then left Eddy's house. She then turned back to Eddy, "So, umm, do you want me to sleep here…?"

"… Oh, well, I have a guest room you can sleep in," Eddy stated as he pointed down the hallway that lead to where his bedroom and the guest bedroom was, "It's down that hallway over there."

Carolyn only made a smile to him, "Thank you…" she stated as she then got up from off of the couch and trailed down to where Eddy said the guestroom was, "Well, umm… goodnight…"

"Oh, uhh, goodnight to you too, Carolyn…" Eddy replied back as he then saw Carolyn walk off down the hallway.

"… What the heck is wrong with me?!" Eddy then started to ask himself aloud, "I… I've never felt like _this_ before; not ever!"

He then made a sigh, _'Oh well, no time to think about it now; gotta get goin' to bed,'_ he then started to get up from where he was at as he walked down the hallway towards his room, _'I got kids to scam tomorrow!'_

But before venturing off towards his room, he decided to check in on Carolyn, who was already fast asleep on the guestroom bed. Eddy made a little, unknown smile across his face as he then closed her door and ventured off to his room…  


* * *

Yay! Another new story for the year! XD Well this one is for a Writers-Workshop on dA. I'm going to be critique on it as well... Wish me luck when I post up the other chapters! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Roller Coaster Scam, Carolyn's Talents and Xeno of AlphaStar**

(Back in Chapter 1…)

"… _What the heck is wrong with me?!" Eddy then started to ask himself aloud, "I… I've never felt like __**this **__before; not ever!"_

_He then made a sigh, __**'Oh well, no time to think about it now; gotta get goin' to bed,'**__ he then started to get up from where he was at as he walked down the hallway towards his room, __**'I got kids to scam tomorrow!'**_

_But before venturing off towards his room, he decided to check in on Carolyn, who was already fast asleep on the guestroom bed. Eddy made a little, unknown smile across his face as he then closed her door and ventured off to his room…_

(And now, onto Chapter 2…)

It was a somewhat peaceful, quiet morning here in the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac. It was here, in front of one of the houses of this neighborhood, that we could see the three Ed's; Ed, Double D and Eddy. And alongside them was the girl that Eddy found in the woods; Carolyn, who was greeted with open arms -- and a bear hug -- by Ed.

"Okay, so here's what I had in mind for today," Eddy started to explain as the others with him listened carefully to what he had to say, "We're gonna build a roller coaster!"

"A… roller coaster?" Double D questioned with a bit of disbelief, "Eddy, have you really gone mad?! The last time we tried that, it ended up in failure!"

"So?" Eddy questioned back, "I gotta good feelin' this time that it'll work!"

"Yay! Roller coaster are so fun!" Ed stated with joy in his voice.

"Yes, sounds like it will be fun to build," Carolyn chuckled with a bit of a mysterious, yet friendly smile on her face, "I can't wait to get started on it!"

"Great!" Eddy stated as he then turned to Double D, "Why don't ya start designin' it out and stuff? Ya know, so we can build it with the stuff in the junkyard?"

Double D only made a sigh, "Why must I put up with this…?" he muttered a little before he started to walk back towards his house to get the materials he needed to design the roller coaster.

Eddy soon turned back towards Ed and Carolyn, "Alright, while Sockhead's doin' the designin', we'll go find the metal that we need in the junkyard, alright?"

"Yeah!" Ed cheered a little as the three of them soon trailed off towards the junkyard…

* * *

It was about an hour later that Double D finished up his deigns on the roller coaster that Eddy wanted to build. He soon trailed off towards the junkyard, where Eddy said that they would be at now. About five minutes of walking later, he arrived to the junkyard.

"Hmm, I wonder where they are in here…?" Double D questioned with a bit of a mutter as he went inside the junkyard and looked around for any signs of them.

"Hey, Double D!" called out a voice from not too far away as Double D perked his head up at the voice; it was Eddy, who was coming towards him, "T-There's somethin' wrong with Carolyn! S-She passed out on us just a few minutes ago!"

"What…?" Double D questioned with a bit of shock as he then followed Eddy to where Carolyn passed out at.

Eddy and Ed decided to let Carolyn rest in their run-down hippie van. It was the one with the water bed in the back. Soon Eddy and Double D went inside the van, only to see Ed sitting beside Carolyn, who looked like she was now in pain. Sweat was trickling down Carolyn's face as she breathed in and out heavily, as if she were gasping for a breath. She was also very pale in the face.

"Oh my…" Double D gasped a little as he and Eddy were both by her side. Double D placed his right hand on top of her sweaty forehead, "I-It seems she has some kind of fever."

Eddy looked on at Carolyn with worry, "I-Is there anything we can do?!" he asked as he turned to his hat wearing friend beside him.

"… I'm afraid that there's little that we can do," Double D replied with a bit of sadness, "But if we had some sort of doctor to examine her--"

"N-No!" Carolyn gasped as the other three Ed's looked at her with a bit of shock, "I-I can't -- got to… t-the doctor!" she continued to say as she then raised up her right hand slightly, the one with the square ring on her middle finger, "T-There's a pill in my ring… Please -- g-give it to me!"

"O-Okay, j-just hold on…" Eddy replied as he then found a hidden button on Carolyn's ring, letting the ring open to its secret compartment. And in that secret compartment was a half red, half blue pill.

Eddy soon took the pill in between his right thumb and index fingers from the secret compartment of her ring, "H-Here…" he said as he gave Carolyn the pill into her mouth, which she immediately swallowed; not even with a bit of water.

A few seconds after swallowing the pill, you could instantly see the color coming back into her face and the sweat starting to go away, with her breathing becoming normal again as she did.

The three Ed's all made a sigh at the signs of progress, "You okay again?" Ed started to ask.

"Y-Yes… I'm fine now…" Carolyn replied as she started to get back up into a sitting position from where she was lying on the van's waterbed.

"Are you sure yer okay?" Eddy questioned a little, "We don't want ya passin' out on us again like that."

"Yes, I think I'll be fine now…" Carolyn replied back to Eddy as she closed the little compartment on her ring, "Thank you for helping me; I was careless to not take it this morning."

"I was just about to ask you about that," Double D started to say to Carolyn, "What kind of pill was it that you just took? I've never seen one like it before…"

Carolyn seemed to freeze up when he asked that particular question, "It's…" she started to say as she then made a sigh, "… I'll show you guys what it does to me. Let's get out of this van first."

"Err, okay…" Eddy replied as he looked towards his two friends beside him, who had the same look on their faces as he did; confusion.

* * *

After getting back up on her feet a few seconds later, Carolyn was now standing in front of a humongous piece of metal support beam; like the ones you see being built on tall buildings and such. The metal beam was about as long as a school bus; and the height of it went up to Carolyn's knees, even thought she was about the size of Eddy.

Carolyn made a deep sigh as she then turned to the three Ed's beside her, "I suggest you three better step back while I do this, just in case if I hurt you by accident."

The three Ed's did as they were told as they stepped back a good distant from her.

Seeing that they were out of her way, Carolyn turned back towards the huge metal beam, "Okay, here we go…" she muttered as she then bent down to try and pick up the metal support beam, much to the surprise of the Ed's nearby.

"W-What the heck is she thinking?!" Eddy started to say with a bit of worry as he turned to his friends beside him, "She's gonna hurt herself trying too--"

"Eddy…!" Double D muttered with disbelief in his voice; his face was full of shock, "L-Look at what she's doing!"

"What…?!" Eddy questioned as he turned back to Carolyn, only to then have the same expressions as his two friends.

Carolyn was standing there; the support beam was now lifted about her head with ease, as if it were a dinner platter that a waiter was carrying. She had just lifted the metal support beam above her head; and with only one hand! Carolyn then puts it down, with a bit of a tremor afterwards when she did.

She then turned back towards the three Ed's, only to see the shocked looks on their faces. Carolyn only blinked at their expressions before making a little sigh, "I know… You're thinking I'm a freak--"

"That's freakin' awesome!" Eddy yelped out suddenly, catching everyone off guard; especially Carolyn, "Can you do anything else like that, huh?!"

"W-Well… yes, I can," Carolyn replied, a bit of a blush coming across her face.

"Can we see it?!" Ed then chirped in along with Eddy's 'excitement' mode.

"Umm, s-sure…" Carolyn stated back as she then closed her eyes and concentrated her energy to her feet. It was then that the three Ed's noticed what she was doing; she was now levitating off the ground! They all had slacked jaws at what they were witnessing.

It was when she landed back on her feet that Carolyn opened her eyes again, only to see the disbelief on the Ed's faces, "I can also do other things, but… I'm afraid I will hurt you three if I go any further…"

"… I-It's incredible…" Double D muttered with a voice of disbelief, "How… H-How is this all possible…?"

"… It's because of the pill I take," Carolyn said as she made a sigh; now was the time to tell them, "An organization called AlphaStar kidnapped me from my home over five years ago, and forced me to take this pill made from a special serum to experiment on me… And now, because of them, I have the pill's serum in my bloodstream, which affects my genetic makeup and make me like this," a few tears soon came from her eyes as she continued to explain, "I also have to take this pill every morning; because if I don't, I will probably die from not taking it."

"Oh dear…" Double D muttered with sadness as Ed started to make a sad face for Carolyn at her sad story.

As for Eddy, he didn't really know what to think now, "Carolyn…" he muttered as he soon started to come over to her, "It's gonna be al…"

But before Eddy could finish his sentence, Carolyn sensed and heard the cocking of a handgun; they were not alone. She gasped as she realized where it was coming from; it aiming towards…

"Eddy! Get down, **now!!!**" Carolyn suddenly shouted as she started to come running over to him.

"Huh…?!" Eddy muttered with confusion before…

**Bam!!!**

It was a gunshot.

Eddy gasped a little at the loud noise as he then noticed that he was being tackled to the ground by someone in front of him. Soon he heard a scream of pain as he widened his eyes; the person who tackled him must've gotten hit!

"C-Carolyn…?!" Eddy stuttered as the person who tackled him showed their face to him; it was indeed Carolyn, her eyes full of pain-filled tears, "E-Eddy…"

"Carolyn!" Eddy yelped as he got up from where Carolyn had tackled him; that's when he saw the damages done to her.

There was a bullet hole in her right side, blood gushed out of the wound. Carolyn winced in pain as she then grabbed her side.

"O-Oh god…!" Eddy started to mutter when he saw Carolyn's condition as Double D and Ed soon came to their sides, only to see what Eddy has already seen.

"… D-Don't worry, E-Eddy…" Carolyn started to wheeze out in pain, "In a minute, I… I-I can -- regenerate… my side here… I-I just -- need some time…"

"It's a shame that you do not have enough time, Carolyn," stated a chilled, sinister voice from out of nowhere.

"Who's there?!" Eddy then demanded aloud as he and the other two Ed's looked around for the source of the voice, but were unsuccessful.

The voice only made a malevolent chuckle, "My, aren't you a persistent twerp."

Soon the voice came into appearance as he walked out from behind a junkyard car. It was a man, probably in his early thirties with long, slick black hair that was in a little ponytail in the back. He wore a white shirt that was underneath a long sleeved, black jacket that went to his ankles, wore a pair of slim, tan business kakis, and a pair of black shoes like a business man would wear. He soon looked at the four preteens, showing his unnatural golden brown eyes that were underneath a pair of thin framed, square glasses.

"Who the heck are you?!" Eddy demanded again in an angry voice to the mysterious man.

"… My name is Xeno," replied the man as he then got something back out of his jacket pockets, a hand gun, "And, now that you know my name, let's get down to business."

"… And what business would that be?" Eddy questioned back with a slightly calm manner while Double D -- and even Ed -- were shaking a little at the mere sight of the gun in the man's hand.

"Now don't play dumb with me, twerp," Xeno stated, "All I want is for Carolyn to come back to the AlphaStar facility peacefully…"

"No can do there, Slick," Eddy replied within a heartbeat, much to the surprise to the man; and even to his two friends, "She's stayin' here with us; and that's final."

"… Alright then," Xeno stated as he then pointed the gun towards the three Ed's, "Have it your way, kid…"

"N-No… Please stop Xeno!!!" Carolyn then shouted to the man as she got up from where she fell, the wound on her side now completely healed up on its own.

Xeno soon lowered his gun to his side, "Well Carolyn…?"

"I… I-I'll go back with you," Carolyn stated as she turned her head towards the Ed's, tears still forming in her eyes, "Just -- leave them out of this; please…"

"…. If that is what you wish for, then I can accept it," Xeno stated as he started to walk over to her a little slowly.

Carolyn then turned to Eddy, tears now streaming down her face, "Eddy… I guess this is goodbye now," she started to say to him as she then started to wipe away the tears from her green orbs, "I-I guess you can say that you're the only guy I ever liked; so thank you for everything, Eddy…"

Eddy, for once in his whole life, had nothing to say about how he felt now; someone had finally said that they loved him, and now, she had to go away forever… "C-Carolyn…"

Soon Carolyn felt a tight hand grip her by her right wrist, "Let's go, Carolyn," Xeno stated as he then dragged her off to the entrance of the junkyard, where his car was to take him and Carolyn back to the facility.

There was a tense silence between the three Ed's after Xeno left with Carolyn. Double D and Ed glanced to Eddy, who had his head lowered; his fists were tightening up in anger, "Eddy…"

"… It's not over," Eddy started to say as he looked up to his two friends beside him; a mixture of sadness and anger in his face, "Not by a long shot!"

He then started to walk off from the junkyard, "Eddy, where are you going?!" Double D questioned as he and Ed soon went after him.

"I… I'm gonna rescue her!" Eddy finally said as he stopped and turned back to his friends, determination in his blue eyes, "What does it look like I'm gonna do, Sockhead!"

Double D made a little sigh, "I figured that was what you were up to…" he then looked back at Eddy, "Let's meet up at my house later; I think I got a few pieces of equipment that can help us out."

Eddy only nodded his head as he then ran off back towards his house in the Cul-De-Sac, determination set in his mind and heart.

They were going to raid AlphaStar tonight and rescue Carolyn.

* * *

Wow... Long chapter is long... XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Raiding AlphaStar--Part I**

(Back in Chapter 2…)

_There was a tense silence between the three Ed's after Xeno left with Carolyn. Double D and Ed glanced to Eddy, who had his head lowered; his fists were tightening up in anger, "Eddy…"_

"… _It's not over," Eddy started to say as he looked up to his two friends beside him; a mixture of sadness and anger in his face, "Not by a long shot!"_

_He then started to walk off from the junkyard, "Eddy, where are you going?!" Double D questioned as he and Ed soon went after him._

"_I… I'm gonna rescue her!" Eddy finally said as he stopped and turned back to his friends, determination in his blue eyes, "What does it look like I'm gonna do, Sockhead!"_

_Double D made a little sigh, "I figured that was what you were up to…" he then looked back at Eddy, "Let's meet up at my house later; I think I got a few pieces of equipment that can help us out."_

_Eddy only nodded his head as he then ran off back towards his house in the Cul-De-Sac, determination set in his mind and heart._

_They were going to raid AlphaStar tonight and rescue Carolyn._

(And now, onto Chapter 3…)

It was now six o' clock in the evening here in the little town of Peach Creek as we soon come back upon the neighborhood of the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac. It was here, on the front lawn of the first house to the left of the entrance, that we could see the three Ed's. The three of them were getting prepared for what they were about to do; rescue Carolyn from AlphaStar's clutches.

"Alright, let's see if we have everything we need…" Double D muttered aloud as he then examined their equipment, "Ed, do you still have those smokescreen balls I gave you…?"

"Of course I do, Double D!" Ed replied with a bit of a chirp as he then got out three of the six regular sized golf balls that were located in his left, jacket pocket. The golf balls were filled with white, smokescreen powder, thanks to Double D. He also had a huge crowbar in his right jacket pocket; just in case if things got ugly and had to defend himself.

"Good…" Double D stated as he then turned to Eddy, "And do you still have that grapple hook I gave you?"

"Yeah, it's right here, Double D," Eddy stated back as he had a small, grapple hook that was attached to a long piece of rope over his right shoulder.

And, unknown to Double D and Ed, Eddy also had a large pocket knife in right pants pocket. The pocket knife belonged to Eddy's older brother; as it also came from his brother's room, which Eddy was always forbidden to enter. But, despite Eddy's fear of taking things out of his brother's room, he felt like he could put aside the fear to try and help Carolyn; she was more important than the fear of a house rule. Plus, he also felt like he would need it, just in case if something happened…

"Good, good…" Double D replied back as he then checked his pockets to see if he had what he needed, "Hmm, where is… Ah-ha!" he then stated as he took out his weapon of choice; an electric taser, "I know this will come in handy along the roads ahead…"

"How did you get something like that, Double D?" Ed asked with confusion.

"Well, I went to a website and made one of my own, thinking it would come in handy one day…" Double D replied to him as he put the homemade taser back into his right pants pocket, "I never thought I would use it like this though…"

There was a bit of silence between the three Ed's as Eddy then started to walk towards the bus stop, where they would stand and wait for the town's bus system to go by the Cul-De-Sac. Double D and Ed soon trailed off behind him. The three of them soon arrived to one of their current destinations; it was the bus stop at the front of the neighborhood.

"Alright, now we gotta wait for the bus to come by, Eddy stated aloud, mostly to himself, as he then turned to Double D, "When did you say the bus usually come by…?"

"Around 6:10pm, if I remembered correctly…" Double D replied as he then glanced down at his wristwatch on his left wrist, "And it's now 6:05pm… So I should say that it'll come in at least five more minutes."

"Good," Eddy stated back to Double D with a nod of his head.

"… Say Eddy," Ed started to say as Eddy and Double D turned to him, "Why are you acting like a superhero?"

Eddy and Double D seemed a bit confused on his question, "What're ya talkin' about?" Eddy asked the tall Ed.

"Well, Carolyn already has super powers like a superhero, right?" Ed then started to explain, "So she probably could escape like she did last time…" he paused a little before he continued, "Why do you wanna help her when she already has super powers to help her escape again?"

The question made Eddy's body freeze up a little with nervousness, "Umm, well… Y-You see; I, uhh…"

"Eddy…" Double D muttered with a gasp of realization, "You like Carolyn, don't you?"

**Bingo.**

Eddy only blushed at Double D's comment, "I…" he muttered back, trying to hide his red face from his two friends by covering his face with his hands, "I-I really don't know!"

"Aww," Ed cooed in his natural way as he made a wide grin across his face, "I could've guessed that!"

Double D only made a little smile at Eddy's behavior, "Eddy, it's alright to admit it now," he started to say, placing his right hand on Eddy's left shoulder, "Plus, if I remember correctly, Carolyn said she liked you too. So it's okay to feel the same way towards her."

"…" Eddy was silent for a moment before lifting his head up to see his friends, "Yer right, Double D; she did say that," he replied.

It was about four minutes later that the bus they were waiting for arrived to them.

"Come on, let's go save her," Eddy stated as he got on the bus, with Double D and Ed behind him…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the AlphaStar facility, we could see Carolyn sitting on her bed in her bedroom, which looked more like a hospital room. She clearly had a sad expression across her face as she then glanced out through her only window in her room, "Eddy… I wonder what you're doing now…?"

**Knock, knock, knock!!!** Someone was knocking on her door.

"Carolyn, I'm here with your dinner," stated a voice that was a very masculine voice, but seemed a bit kind.

Carolyn made a sigh at the voice, _'Well, at least Evan is on his shift now,'_ she thought with a slight bit of happiness, "Come in, Evan."

Soon the door to her room was unlocked from the outside as a man entered her room, carrying a plate of for Carolyn to eat. He soon locked the door behind when he came in with the keys he had.

The man was a bit tall and looked to be in his early to mid-twenties. He had three strands of long, dark rain blue hair sticking out from his short, yet bushy haircut. He also had short, dark blue peach fuzz on his chin and upper lip. He wore something that all of the soldier employees wore; a dark blue t-shirt with baggy, black jeans and black boots. He also wore fingerless gloves on both of his hands. And to his side was a gun holster, where there was a loaded gun in it, ready to be used at any deathly intruders… He also had a name tag on his shirt; Evan Wendell.

"The cook made you your favorite things this time," Evan stated as he placed the platter of food on her table in the room, which was near her bed.

"Thanks Evan…" Carolyn thanked as she made a sad sigh, getting up from where she was sitting at on her bed and made her way to her table, where she sat down with a bit of a sad flop.

"… Something wrong Carolyn?" Evan started to ask her, _'I know she's mad when she was recaptured and all, but… she just looks so sad…'_

"… Well, when I escaped, I went in a different direction than I usually did…" Carolyn started to explain as she bit her bottom lip in sadness, "I ended up in a nice, little neighborhood…"

Evan widened his eyes a little; she must mean the Cul-De-Sac, since it was not too far away from where the facility was.

"And then… I met him," Carolyn continued to explain as a blush came across her face, "I saw him walking outside when he noticed me, but I didn't have enough energy to come over to him. But… he came over to me instead… A-And I remembered him catching me when I collapsed from all of the running…"

Evan only sat there in silence as Carolyn continued, "When I woke back up, I was in his house, and one of his two friends was with him. And that's when he offered for me to stay for the night in his guest room…" she then paused for a moment before she continued to explain, "Then, when morning came, he introduced me to his other friend; he was a bit odd, but friendly, nevertheless. And, with the three of them together, they were called the Ed's."

Evan widened his eyes a little; she had met his little brother?! _'No way… I have to figure it out if she did see him or not…' _he thought for a second before he asked, "What did you guys do next?"

"Well, the one who let me stay with him had an idea for some kind of ride that the three of them were going to build," Carolyn replied as she made a little chuckle, "Eddy seemed so excited when he came up with the idea…"

That's when it hit Evan at who she was really talking about the whole time; it was his little brother, Eddy.

"… But, about an hour after we got to the junkyard to find the materials we needed, I started to getting withdrawals from not taking the pill in my ring…" she explained further as she lifted up her right hand, where her ring was on her middle finger, "I was so happy this morning that I forgot to take it…" but she made a little smile, "But after I told them about where the pill was, Eddy gave it to me before I could pass out again. And you know how fast I can react to the medicine's effect, you know. So, when Double D asked me what kind of pill it was that I needed to be better… I told and showed them what I could do…"

Evan widened his eyes again, "Carolyn, you know that no one is supposed to know about what you can do."

"I-I know, but… I felt like I could trust them with what I could do…" Carolyn stated back, "It was then that I told them about where I came from here, and how I was able to do my abilities…" she made a little sigh, "They all looked so shocked, as I would've thought… But Eddy; he… he looked pretty much like a deer in the headlights when I told him and the others."

That's when Carolyn started to form tears in her eyes again, "So when Eddy tired to come towards me… I heard the cocking of a gun; and I had a feeling that it was targeting him. So I ran over and tackled him so he wouldn't get hurt… A-And I took the hit for him," the tears now started to stream down her face, "When Eddy looked at me after I tackled him, I never seen him so sad and worried…"

Evan now had the look of shock and disbelief on his face; the one that brought her back was Xeno, the assistant to Alpha Starling. He knew Xeno carried a gun for sticky encounters, but… he never thought of him using it for anything like that. And, the worse part of all; was that Xeno used it against someone that wasn't even a threat, which was his own brother.

"Then, when Eddy resisted him, Xeno threatened to kill him if he didn't hand me over. But I made him stop when I agreed to come back with him, if he promised me that he wouldn't hurt him, Ed and Double D…" Carolyn then finished off as she then looked back up at Evan, her eyes were puffy from all of the crying, "And that's why I'm back here… Because I didn't want them to get hurt…"

"Carolyn…" Evan muttered a little before he placed his left hand on her right shoulder, "You did the right thing, because I couldn't take a day off for Eddy's funeral if he was killed like that."

That comment made Carolyn widen her eyes a little, "What do you mean, Evan?"

"… Don't you see the resemblance?" Evan then asked her.

It was after a few seconds of looking at Evan that Carolyn turned pale in the face; his hair, his facial features, even his eyes, "Y-You mean… y-you're--"

"Yeah, I'm Eddy's older brother," Evan replied.

Carolyn was beyond shocked; the security guard that she always liked for his kindness to her was related to the boy that she fell in love with in the Cul-De-Sac, "Evan… Do you know what this means…?"

Evan arched an eyebrow, "Not really… What are you thinking?"

"Since you work here, you can bring Eddy here so he can visit me!" Carolyn stated with pure joy in her voice, "A-And even Double D and Ed can come too, you know?!"

"… You know Alpha and Xeno won't let me do that," Evan stated with a bit of sadness, "Besides, I haven't seen my brother in four years; how would you think he would react when I come back?"

Carolyn's happy face soon dropped into sadness when he heard Evan's statements, "I… I-I guess you're right…"

They sat there in a bit of silence before Evan got up from where he sat, "Well, I better get back to my duties," he stated as he started to walk towards the door, but then turned back to Carolyn, "Try to eat what I gave you, alright?"

"Y-Yeah…" Carolyn muttered as she turned towards the food on her table, her head lowered a little in sadness.

Evan made a sigh as he then unlocked the door in front of him, exited the room and locked the door from the outside again, _'Carolyn… I'll help you get out of this place one day; I promise.'_

_

* * *

_Oh god, I can't believe I updated this so fast! D: That's like a record for me or something. XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Raiding AlphaStar--Part II**

(Back in Chapter 3…)

_Carolyn was beyond shocked; the security guard that she always liked for his kindness to her was related to the boy that she fell in love with in the Cul-De-Sac, "Evan… Do you know what this means…?"_

_Evan arched an eyebrow, "Not really… What are you thinking?"_

"_Since you work here, you can bring Eddy here so he can visit me!" Carolyn stated with pure joy in her voice, "A-And even Double D and Ed can come too, you know?!"_

"… _You know Alpha and Xeno won't let me do that," Evan stated with a bit of sadness, "Besides, I haven't seen my brother in four years; how would you think he would react when I come back?"_

_Carolyn's happy face soon dropped into sadness when he heard Evan's statements, "I… I-I guess you're right…"_

_They sat there in a bit of silence before Evan got up from where he sat, "Well, I better get back to my duties," he stated as he started to walk towards the door, but then turned back to Carolyn, "Try to eat what I gave you, alright?"_

"_Y-Yeah…" Carolyn muttered as she turned towards the food on her table, her head lowered a little in sadness._

_Evan made a sigh as he then unlocked the door in front of him, exited the room and locked the door from the outside again, __**'Carolyn… I'll help you get out of this place one day; I promise.'**_

(And now, onto Chapter 4…)

Meanwhile, back with the three Ed's, they were soon closing in on their destination while riding the bus; the AlphaStar facility.

"Okay, we're almost there," Eddy stated as he then turned to his two friends, "You guys ready…?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Double D stated.

Ed nodded his head in a furious manner, "This is for all of the gravy in the ladle!"

"… Okay," Eddy muttered a little strangely at Ed's statement.

Soon Eddy commanded Ed to pull on the string on the top of the bus, which told the bus driver to stop at their designated location up ahead. The bus then came to a complete stop as the three Ed's then stepped off the bus afterwards.

The three Ed's were now standing on the cement road that lead to the AlphaStar facility, which was still quite a bit of walking distance away from where they stood.

"Well… here we are," Eddy muttered to his two friends.

"Yes, indeed we are here…" Double D replied with a bit of gulp afterwards in his voice.

"… C'mon, Carolyn's waitin' for us," Eddy then said as he then started to walk towards the building with Double D and Ed walking closely behind him.

For some strange reason, there was no one guarding the entrance to the building as they soon walked inside through the front door, "Strange…" Double D muttered, "Where are all of the security people?"

Suddenly, the three of them heard a loud, slightly screeching siren go off.

"W-What's goin' on, Sockhead?!" Eddy shouted over the wailing sirens as he turned to Double D beside him to his right.

"I-I don't know, but I think we triggered the alarm system!" Double D stated with a bit of a panic in his voice as Ed started to chow down on his fingernails with slight nervousness.

"**Warning: Three suspicious intruders!"** yelled out a robotic voice over the intercom system, **"Must be disposed of immediately! I repeat…"**

"We've been sighted guys!" Eddy yelped aloud as he then turned to Double D and Ed behind him, "We gotta split up and find her now, so they can't get us all… And don't get caught!" with that said, he soon ran off down a hallway.

"Easy for you to say, Eddy…" Double D muttered as he then turned to Ed, "Ed, go down that hallway there; I'll go down this one over here, alright?"

"A-Alright, Double D!" Ed replied with a furious nod of his head as the two of them then split up to do down two different hallways… Too bad they would not last long alone…

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Carolyn in her room, she was looking out at her window at the moonlit night outside when she suddenly heard sirens go off in her area of the building, "Huh?!" she muttered with a gasp of surprise, "That's strange, I haven't even done anything too--"

"**Warning: Three suspicious intruders!"** yelled out the robotic voice from over the intercom system, **"Must be disposed of immediately! I repeat…"**

After hearing the words 'three suspicious intruders', it was then that Carolyn thought of the Ed's, "No… surely it can't be them…" she muttered with a gasp of shock.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Evan, he was currently sitting down on the couch in the soldier's lounging room. He was off duty at the moment… that is, until the sirens went off, "Oh man, what now…?"

It was while he was getting up off of the couch that he started to hear a conversation between two other soldier's that were walking into the lounge, "We've captured two of the three intruders already. Apparently, they're just a bunch of twelve year old," stated one of the soldiers, "Hmph, I hope they get's what coming to them once they're sent to Alpha and Xeno; you know how those two are with intruders."

"Yeah, but the other small kid is still on the loose somewhere," the other soldier replied back to the other one, "I heard he's just too small to try and catch!"

That one statement got Evan's attention immediately as he widened his eyes, _'It couldn't be…?!'_

Evan soon started to dash off to where he thought he knew where to find the last intruder…

* * *

I noticed that this chapter is shorter than the other three... Hmm... Oh well, I felt like ending it there anyway. XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Two Reunions and a Turn of Events**

(Back in Chapter 4…)

_It was while he was getting up off of the couch that he started to hear a conversation between two other soldier's that were walking into the lounge, "We've captured two of the three intruders already. Apparently, they're just a bunch of twelve year old," stated one of the soldiers, "Hmph, I hope they get's what coming to them once they're sent to Alpha and Xeno; you know how those two are with intruders."_

"_Yeah, but the other small kid is still on the loose somewhere," the other soldier replied back to the other one, "I heard he's just too small to try and catch!"_

_That one statement got Evan's attention immediately as he widened his eyes, __**'It couldn't be…?!'**_

_Evan soon started to dash off to where he thought he knew where to find the last intruder…_

(And now, onto Chapter 5…)

Meanwhile, back with Eddy, he was running away from a soldier/security guard, who was chasing him down one of the hallways of the building. Eddy had managed to escape from several other soldier guardsmen with his agility and small body, but this one soldier behind him was being very persistent.

It was then that Eddy noticed that he was now in a dead end hallway, with a door being at the end of the hallway. When he came up to the door, he tried to open it, only to find that it was locked, "Oh crap!" he yelped as he felt a nervous sweat coming down his face. He then turned to see the soldier coming up to him…

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of that same door…

Carolyn perked her head up at the voice that spoke from behind her door, "Eddy…?" she muttered as she came up to the door.

"It's the end of the line for you, shrimp," stated a male voice from the other side of the door, "You can't run away anymore! Now, you'll have to come with me--"

"No way!" yelled a familiar voice to Carolyn as she widened her eyes, "I'm not gonna give up yet; not now!"

The male voice only laughed at his attitude, "Fine then, I'll just have to force you!"

Carolyn had finally heard enough, "Eddy, watch your head when I do this!" she yelled to him from the other side of the door as she then lifted her leg up to do a karate kick.

* * *

"Huh?!" Eddy gasped as he turned around back at the locked door, "Carol--"

**Bam!** The door behind him came crashing downwards towards him and the soldier guardsmen. Since Eddy got a heads up from Carolyn's shout, he managed to get out of the way as the guardsmen was hit with the door; he fell to the ground, knocked out from the sudden force of the door hitting him.

And, when that was over, Eddy looked up to see Carolyn standing there in the room, "Carolyn…?"

"Eddy!" Carolyn stated with pure joy in her voice as she did something that Eddy did not expect; she came over to him and gave him a big hug, "It's you… I-It's really you!" she stated as she hugged him tighter.

Eddy blushed a little as he could feel his heart race increasing at Carolyn's action to him, "Carolyn…" he muttered as he then did something that Carolyn did not expect. Eddy embraced her back, blushing more in his cheeks as he did, "You alright?" he then asked.

"Y-Yes…" Carolyn replied as a blush came across her face as well.

Soon the two of them could hear footsteps behind them as the two quickly got out of their hugs. They then turned to see a figure coming towards them from down the hallway, "Carolyn!"

Carolyn gasped a little at the voice, much to the surprise of Eddy for a moment, "Evan," she said with a grin on her face, "Look Evan, he's here!"

"Yeah, I could tell," the man stated as he then turned to Eddy, "Long time, no see, Eddy."

"What…?!" Eddy started to question to the man until he pieced together the man's name with his appearance. Eddy turned pale in the face as he widened his eyes to a pair of saucers, "E-Evan?!"

"Yeah, it's me," Evan replied to his shocked brother.

"W-What are you doin' here?!" Eddy started to ask Evan, "Wait…?! Is this where you've been for--"

"Yeah, I've been here for two years," Evan started to say, "But now's not a good time to chat now; I gotta get you out of here before you get caught."

"Ah, but it's already too late," stated a voice from behind Evan.

Eddy, Carolyn and Evan soon turned to see who the voice belonged to; it belonged to Xeno, who was standing not too far away from them, "Good job Evan, you caught the little intruder," he started to say as he started to walk over to them, "Now, if you would do the honors of giving him to me--"

"No," Evan stated with a stern voice, "I'm not going to give him to you."

Xeno looked a bit perplexed for a moment before realizing why, "Ah, I see the resemblance…" he shrugged his shoulders a little, "I wish I didn't have to do this…"

Xeno then started to take out a little walkie-talkie from his jacket pocket and pressed the button on the side, "Alpha dear, let one of the hostages speak to us through the walkie-talkie, over."

"Of course, darling," stated another voice from the other side of the walkie-talkie. There was a bit of a pause before…

"_**Eddy? Carolyn? Are you two there?!"**_ questioned an all too familiar voice to the two preteens.

"D-Double D?!" Carolyn gasped with fright as Eddy and Evan had the look of shock on their faces.

"_**Oh, thank goodness you two are alright,"**_ Double D started to say over the walkie-talkie with a sigh.

"Double D, are you alright?!" Eddy started to question to him, "Is Ed there with you too?!"

"_**Yes, I'm alright; and yes, Ed is here with me too,"**_ Double D replied back, _**"We are being treated well so far…"**_

"So far?" Eddy questioned, "What did ya mean by that, Sockhead?!"

_**"…"**_

"… Double D?"

"_**Yes, that is my size, how did you guess?"**_ stated a woman's voice from over the other line.

Eddy made a little growl, "Where did Double D go?!" he asked with demand.

"_**Oh, you mean the one with the ski hat?"**_ questioned the woman, _**"I took him back to where the other kid was," **_she then made a little sinister chuckle, _**"You should be worrying about what I have in store for them…"**_ It was then that she disconnected from them, but not before saying, _**"Xeno, darling; you know what to do next."**_

Xeno soon took something out of his pockets and slammed something to the floor as a bright; flash of light blinded the two preteens and Evan.

"Ahhh!!!" Carolyn screamed aloud as she could feel her right wrist being grasped tightly by a cold, chilling hand; it was Xeno's hand, "Eddy, help!"

"Carolyn!" Eddy yelped as he tried to find her; but, because of the flash bomb that went off, he was temporarily blinded and could not see anything.

"You have thirty minutes to get to our office," stated Xeno's voice as it sounded like it was getting farther and farther away from him, "Any later, and your friend's will suffer the consequences…"

It was about a few seconds later that Eddy and Evan gained back their regular eyesight, only to see that Carolyn and Xeno were both gone from their sights.

"Shoot, this isn't good," Evan stated as he then turned to Eddy, "C'mon Eddy, I know where there office is."

Eddy only nodded his head as he followed his brother to where he said the office was; determination in his eyes once more…

* * *

Aww, they hugged; just in time for Valentine's Day! ^-^

Well, I better get to work on the other chapter. 8B

**Happy Valentine's Day/Single's Awareness Day!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Drowning in My Fears**

(Back in Chapter 5…)

"_You have thirty minutes to get to our office," stated Xeno's voice as it sounded like it was getting farther and farther away from him, "Any later, and your friend's will suffer the consequences…"_

_It was about a few seconds later that Eddy and Evan gained back their regular eyesight, only to see that Carolyn and Xeno were both gone from their sights._

"_Shoot, this isn't good," Evan stated as he then turned to Eddy, "C'mon Eddy, I know where there office is."_

_Eddy only nodded his head as he followed his brother to where he said the office was; determination in his eyes once more…_

(And now, onto Chapter 6…)

It was about fifteen minutes later that Eddy and Evan arrived to Alpha and Xeno's office. They opened the door, only to find that it was completely pitched back inside the office.

They soon heard a feminine chuckle in the darkness, "Well, it seems you have arrived earlier than I've anticipated," stated Alpha's voice through the darkness.

It was then that the light switch was turned on, exposing her sitting behind her desk. She was around her early thirties, like her partner Xeno. She had long, dark red-orange hair that went to her waist. She wore a black dress that was very revealing around her chest area, a pair of dark pantyhose, and a pair of black heeled shoes. Her cold, navy blue eyes only started at them with a bit of a sneer on her face.

She then made another chuckle, "It really is a shame that I was already impatient with you two; I already took your friend's to the testing room for experimentation."

"W-What?!" Eddy shouted to her as Evan only paled in the face, "You wouldn't--"

"Oh, but I can; and I will!" Alpha stated as she laughed a sinister laugh, "Do you think you can make it there in fifteen minutes? I highly doubt it."

"… Eddy," Evan started to say as he got into a little fighting position, "Go find the Testing Room; it's the third door to the right down the Science hallway, which is not too far away from here," he then turned to Alpha, "I'll take care of this witch here."

"But Evan--"

"I said _now_, Eddy!" Evan then snapped back at his little brother, "You don't have that much time; now _go!_"

Eddy only nodded his head hesitantly as he then dashed back out into the hallway, following his older brother's orders to find the Testing Room, before it was too late…

Evan soon turned back to Alpha, "Why are you doing this to us?!" he asked.

Alpha only laughed again, "Because, Evan; this was destined to happen," she started to say, "I also attempt to change my destiny of death tonight; and to switch it with your destiny of living."

Evan widened his eyes a little at her statements, but only narrowed them again, "I'm not going to take your place."

"Oh, but I think you will," Alpha stated as she took out a gun and pointed it towards him, "Say hello to St. Peter for me…"

But, just before she could cock the gun, Evan got out the gun that was in his gun holster on his side and cocked it as well…

* * *

Eddy was running, running as fast as he could to find the Testing Room; it was soon that he found the hall that he was looking for, the Science Hall. He was then about to go down the hallway when suddenly…

**Baaammm!!!** Eddy heard a gunshot from the area where he was once; he widened his eyes at the noise as he turned back around to look down that hallway he was once in.

'_That had to have been Evan,'_ Eddy thought, but then remembered that Evan had a gun for defense, _'I hope he's okay back there…'_ he then turned back towards the current hallway he was in; he had to go through the third door on the right.

Eddy then opened his designated door, only to come into a room that made him grow pale in the face.

It was a scientific room, filled with test tubes of all kinds of sizes. But the main thing that stood out in the room was a weird looking machine that was connected to three, huge glass pod-like containers; the pods were big enough to put in a full grown man inside. And inside the three, glass pod containers were…

"Ed, Double D, Carolyn!" Eddy gasped as he came up to them, only to see them, sleeping, "C-C'mon guys, wake up!"

"I don't think I will allow you to do that," stated Xeno's voice from a shadowed corner of the room as he came walking out of the shadows, "The three of them are in for a great deal of pain soon; I would think it would be wise to leave them be."

Eddy only growled at the man as he turned to face him, "Like I'm gonna let that happen!"

Xeno only chuckled, "Well, if you do not them to be hurt…" he started to say as a sick smirk comes across his face, "Why don't you take their places?"

Eddy was shocked by his statement; but then he looked at his friend's, destined to be hurt if he didn't do anything. His eyes settled onto Carolyn, who was sleeping in a peaceful sleep…

"… Alright," Eddy stated as he then turned back to Xeno, "I'll take their place."

"That's a good boy," Xeno stated with another sick smirk on his face as he then went over to the three pods and opened them.

First he lets out Ed, a bit of drool coming from his mouth from his sleeping, as Xeno placed him up against the wall beside where his pod was. Second to come out their pod was Double D, who seemed a bit limp when he was placed beside Ed up against the wall. And finally, there was Carolyn, who still had a peaceful look on her face as she was placed beside Double D, her back up against the wall.

"Carolyn… I'm sorry," Eddy muttered as he was then forced into the pod that Double D was in once before by Xeno.

Xeno then slammed the glass door behind Eddy as he turned back around to see Xeno, "Say adios to this world, shrimp," Xeno stated to Eddy as he then went to a control panel beside the pod and pushed the big red button on the panel.

Eddy could hear the crackling of electricity above him and, before he had time to determine what was going on, was suddenly hit by a ray of electricity. He screamed in agonizing pain as he felt like his body was going to be ripped apart by what was going on.

It was then that he turned to Carolyn, who was still asleep; a few tears came from his eyes, _'Carolyn…'_ he thought before he closed his eyes into the darkness as his body fell down into an awkward position in the glass pod…

**Bam! **There was a gunshot from the entrance to the door as Xeno dropped to the ground, injured by a gunshot wound. Alas, it was Evan that made the shot; he was also clutching his right arm with his left hand, a bullet from Alpha clipped him in the shoulder.

"Eddy!" Evan cried out a little as he made his way over to where the control panel was and pressed the big red button, making the electricity stop in the pod.

Evan's little cry for his brother was loud enough to wake one of the three preteens up; it was Carolyn, whose eyes started to flutter open, "Huh…?" she muttered as she looked up, only to see Evan running over to a pod beside her, "Evan…?"

It was then that she saw who Evan took out of the pod, that person's arms were very limp to their sides; that's when Carolyn's blood ran cold. It was Eddy, but he looked like he had been to hell and back; his clothes were a bit burned off and his usually pink skin was burnt in some spots. But now, his skin was no longer the usual pink hue it always was; it was extremely pale, as if he were…

"No… I-It can't be…?!" Carolyn gasped as she had the strength to get up from where she lied and dashed over to where Evan and Eddy were, "E-Eddy?!"

It was when Evan checked Eddy's pulse on his neck that he started to shake his head with denial, "Carolyn… H-He's gone."

* * *

**Waaa!!!** D: Oh, wait... you _have_ to wait for the next chapter! 83


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: "I'm not done here yet! Not ever!"**

(Back in Chapter 6…)

"_Eddy!" Evan cried out a little as he made his way over to where the control panel was and pressed the big red button, making the electricity stop in the pod._

_Evan's little cry for his brother was loud enough to wake one of the three preteens up; it was Carolyn, whose eyes started to flutter open, "Huh…?" she muttered as she looked up, only to see Evan running over to a pod beside her, "Evan…?"_

_It was then that she saw who Evan took out of the pod, that person's arms were very limp to their sides; that's when Carolyn's blood ran cold. It was Eddy, but he looked like he had been to hell and back; his clothes were a bit burned off and his usually pink skin was burnt in some spots. But now, his skin was no longer the usual pink hue it always was; it was extremely pale, as if he were…_

"_No… I-It can't be…?!" Carolyn gasped as she had the strength to get up from where she lied and dashed over to where Evan and Eddy were, "E-Eddy?!"_

_It was when Evan checked Eddy's pulse on his neck that he started to shake his head with denial, "Carolyn… H-He's gone."_

(And now, onto Chapter 7…)

Carolyn could not believe what she heard from Evan, "N-No…" she started to mutter as tears started to form in her eyes, shaking her head in denial, "He can't be! H-He just can't be…!"

Her body started to tremble as the tears in her eyes fell from her face, onto Eddy's still chest, "**Nooo!!!**" Carolyn cried as she then threw herself on top of Eddy's body, crying her heart out as she did…

* * *

Meanwhile, standing in front of his body…

"… Huh…?" Eddy muttered as he opened his eyes, only to see him standing up, "What the…?!" It was then that he noticed something wasn't quite right; he was standing over Carolyn, who was… hugging him?

"Wait a sec," Eddy started to think aloud, "How can she be hugging me when I'm right here?"

"It is because you are not a part of the living anymore," stated a voice beside him to his right as Eddy jumped a little at the voice. He then turned to see who the mysterious voice belonged to, only to widen his eyes in surprise. It had now grown dark around him in the room. And the voice belonged to a cloaked figure, dressed in black, with a scythe in his left, boney hand.

It was the Grim Reaper.

"Come along child," stated the figure as he raised his right boney hand, as if he wanted Eddy to hold onto it, "Your time on this Earth has come to an end."

Eddy looked at him with shock for a moment before saying, "I-I can't!" he started to say, "I'm not done here yet! Not ever!"

"… Very well," the Grim Reaper stated as he puts down his arm, "It looks like I have no choice to force you to come…"

"Wait!" cried out a young voice from out of nowhere as Eddy and the Grim Reaper turned to behind them to see a white light coming towards them. Soon the white light started to morph into a figure.

It was a girl, who looked to be around twelve years old, with long ocean blue hair and bright, ocean blue eyes. She wore a white dress and had huge, angelic wings on her back; she was an angel, and she looked a lot like…

The Grim Reaper only made a sigh, "What is it this time, Edna?"

The angel named Edna soon floated down to her feet as she then turned to them, "Heaven has spared Eddy for now, Grimmy," Edna stated, "They have decided to let him live."

The Grim Reaper, who was apparently annoyed by Edna calling him Grimmy, only made an annoyed sigh, "Whatever."

Edna then turned to Eddy, "It's good that we get to speak to each other like this for now."

Eddy was now beyond confused, "Who are you?" he asked with a bit of a dazed voice.

Edna only smiled at his question, "My name is Edna; your Mom and Dad; not even Evan ever told you this, did they?"

"… Tell me what?" Eddy asked again.

"I'm your twin sister, Eddy…" Edna replied.

That's when Eddy widened his eyes with shock, "W-What?!" he started to question, "B-But how--?!"

"We were to be scheduled for delivery on the same day," Edna started to explain, "You were the first one to come out, but I shortly passed away after the delivery…" she then turned back to Eddy, "So they named me Edna, after they named you Eddy… But, ever since then, I've been watching you grow up with your life; making friends, doing whatever you wanted to do…" she then made a smile to him, "I can also be considered you Guardian Angel, if you wish."

"Y-Yeah…" Eddy muttered, not knowing much of what to say.

It was then that Edna started to shine a bright, white light in her hands, "It's time for you to go back to Earth, Eddy," Edna stated as she then threw the ball of light to Eddy, "I'll miss you, big brother!"

It was when Eddy was hit by the ball of light that he then disappeared from the darkness…

* * *

Carolyn gasped in surprise as she could feel Eddy's body heat suddenly coming back to him while she was hugging him, "Carolyn, what's the matter?" Evan started to ask, hearing her little gasp, as he then noticed her not hugging his brother.

"I-I don't know," Carolyn replied as she looked back down at Eddy, only to see something that shocked both her and Evan.

Eddy was starting to breathe again as you could see his usual pink-hued skin coming back into his body.

"E-Eddy…?!" Carolyn gasped with shock.

Eddy's eyes soon started to twitch a little as they then opened up, revealing his foggy, ice blue eyes, "C-Carolyn…" he wheezed out as a small smile grew across his face.

"Eddy!" Carolyn cried with joy as she then hugged him again from where he lied on the floor, "You're alive… Y-You're really alive!!!"

"Y-Yeah, I am…" Eddy replied as he then responded back with a small hug of his own, but then hissed a little in pain, "Ouch!"

"W-What's wrong, Eddy?" Carolyn asked when she heard him hiss a little.

"S-Sorry," Eddy stated as he lay back down on the floor, "I forgot that I'm in a bunch of pain…"

"Yeah, it looks like you got burnt pretty bad," Evan replied as he then took out his cell phone from his pants pocket, "I'll call an ambulance for you."

"A-Alright, thanks…" Eddy stated back to his brother as he then turned back to Carolyn above him, "H-How are Ed and Double D?"

"They're fine; they're both still asleep," Carolyn replied as she pointed to them where they were still asleep.

"Heh, lazy bums…" Eddy stated when he glanced over to his two sleeping friends, "Good thing they're alright…"

Eddy then turned back to Carolyn above him, a bit of a blush growing across his face, "I'm glad you're okay too, Carolyn…"

Carolyn only made a smile to him as a blush then came across her face, "T-Thanks…"

It was soon that Evan came back over to the two, "The ambulances are coming here shortly," he stated, "It'll take a couple of minutes for them to get here…"

"Okay, thanks bro," Eddy replied to his brother as he made a big sigh, "Mind if I rest till they get here?"

"Uh… sure," Evan replied with a bit of confusion, "In the meantime, I'll stand at the front of the building, so I can lead them here, alright?"

"Alright, Evan," Carolyn stated back to him as Evan soon left the room, leaving Carolyn alone with a tired Eddy on the floor…

* * *

**Hallelujah!** Eddy's alive! 8D And you thought I was going to kill him... Same on you! ):


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Final Chapter… Finally!**

(Back in Chapter 7…)

_Eddy then turned back to Carolyn above him, a bit of a blush growing across his face, "I'm glad you're okay too, Carolyn…"_

_Carolyn only made a smile to him as a blush then came across her face, "T-Thanks…"_

_It was soon that Evan came back over to the two, "The ambulances are coming here shortly," he stated, "It'll take a couple of minutes for them to get here…"_

"_Okay, thanks bro," Eddy replied to his brother as he made a big sigh, "Mind if I rest till they get here?"_

"_Uh… sure," Evan replied with a bit of confusion, "In the meantime, I'll stand at the front of the building, so I can lead them here, alright?"_

"_Alright, Evan," Carolyn stated back to him as Evan soon left the room, leaving Carolyn alone with a tired Eddy on the floor…_

(And now, onto Chapter 8…)

It was now eight o' clock in the morning here in the little town of Peach Creek as we soon come up on the Peach Creek Hospital. It is here, in one of the many rooms, where we could see Eddy, peacefully sleeping in his hospital bed. He was also covered in some bandages around his arms, legs, and a bit across his chest.

Soon we could see Eddy's eyes starting to twitch as he then opened them to see the white ceiling above his head. Eddy made a little tired groan as he then grabbed a button on the side of the bed, which he then pushed to make the bed go upwards. It was then that he noticed that he was not alone.

When he turned to his left, Eddy saw Ed and Double D, who were both sleeping in awkward positions on the couch nearby; and away from each other, of course. It was then that he noticed one person missing from the crowd.

'_Carolyn?'_ Eddy thought with a bit of a panic as he then looked on the right side side of the room and, much to his relief, saw Carolyn sleeping in a chair on that side of the room, "Carolyn…"

It was when he said her name that Carolyn started to wake up from her sleep, "Eddy…?" she stated with a yawn in her voice as she then looked over to Eddy, only to see him wide awake, "… Oh!" she gasped a little as she then got out of the chair she was sleeping in and made her way to him, "You're awake now?" she asked.

"Yeah, looks like I am," Eddy replied as she was now by his side, "You feelin' alright this mornin'?"

"Yeah…" Carolyn replied as she then made a little gasp, "Oh right! I need to take my pill," she stated as she then opened the secret compartment of her ring, getting out the pill that was in it and swallowing it whole, "Ah, okay," she muttered as she then turned back to Eddy, "Thanks for reminding me there for a moment, Eddy."

"… Oh, no problem," Eddy replied.

There was a bit of a pause between the two preteens before one of them stated, "… You know…"

"Hmm?" Carolyn muttered as she turned back to Eddy again.

"I never did really tell you this back then," Eddy started to say as he started to sit up from where his back way lying down and now sat on the edge of his hospital bed, "And I guess now's the time to tell ya."

"… Tell me what?" Carolyn started to question.

"… Why don't you come a little closer, then I'll tell ya," Eddy replied as he made a little smile.

"A-Alright…" Carolyn stated back as she then sat beside him on the hospital bed and turned her head to him, "What did you need to--?!"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Eddy planted a kiss to her, right on her right cheek.

Carolyn widened her eyes at the sudden act as a shade of red entered into her cheeks. It was a second later that Eddy separated from her, "… Well?" he started to ask her, "Did ya like that…?"

"… Y-Yes," Carolyn replied as she blushed even more at the question and turned back to him, "But… I think you missed your target."

"My target?" questioned Eddy with confusion, "What do you mean--?!"

Suddenly, before he could even finish his sentence, Carolyn kissed him back, but right on his lips to hers. She then separated from him, only to see the look of shock on Eddy's face, along with a deep, red blush.

Meanwhile, back behind the two on the left side of the room, Ed and Double D watched the whole thing unfolding in front of them with one eye open, trying hard not to laugh and blow their cover.

'_I knew he would find that feeling sooner or later,'_ Double D thought to himself with a smile.

'_Aww, Eddy has become Peanut Butter Boy, and Carolyn's now Jelly Girl!'_ Ed though with his usual, toothy grin.

* * *

**Yippie!** I'm fianlly done with this story! XD


End file.
